The Innocent Suspect
by Nara Sakura-Sama
Summary: The famous business man, Fugaku Uchiha, was found murdered in his house along with his wife. Everyone suspect their son, Sasuke Uchiha, to be the murderer. Sakura and her group investigate. Is Sasuke innocent? SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

SasuSaku Story – The Innocent Suspect.

Run. Run. Run.

Run all you can, because you might lose everything if you don't. Including your life. Run as far as you can, because when your innocence is at question, nothing can be safe anymore.

Sasuke Uchiha looked back, finally he was in a safe distance. He had to escape, or else he will die.

. . .

"Sakura, The Boss wants you in his office now," Shikamaru said, getting the attention of the said girl.

"What did you do this time, Sakura?" Kiba joked, but getting two pair of eyes rolled at him.

"Definitely not something worse than you'd do, Kiba," Sakura joked back – even though it was true – and got up to see what The Boss wants. She works as a Policewoman, so do Kiba and Shikamaru, and few others. The chief of the section Sakura worked in was Kakashi Hatake, a very sharp man.

Sakura knocked the door and got a "come in."

"You called for me, Kakashi-San?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Please have a seat, Ms. Haruno." Kakashi replied.

So Sakura did what she was told, and Kakashi started speaking again.

"There's a case I want to talk about with you, since you're one of the best people who I ever worked with," Kakashi started, getting a smile and a nod from Sakura. "Have you ever heard about the Uchiha clan?"

Sakura nodded. "They are one of the richest and oldest clans in Japan. The first man who started it was Madara Uchiha," Sakura said.

Kakashi nodded. "That's true. Now, the case is about them. The famous business man Fugaku Uchiha was found murdered with his wife this morning."

Sakura's eyes went wide open, as her mouth. "What! Who murdered them!"

"That is what _you_ will find out, Ms. Haruno," Kakashi said. "You can take as many men as you want; I already assigned Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame and Neji Hyuuga to work with you," Kakashi explained.

Sakura nodded. "I understand! I will ask for two more, Kakashi-San."

"Who?" Kakashi asked.

"Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki," Sakura said. "Naruto is a close friend of Fugaku-San's son, Sasuke Uchiha."

Kakashi stood up surprised. "Why didn't anyone say anything before! Make Naruto come here, _now_!" Kakashi yelled.

"Y-yes, sir! But may I know what Naruto has to do with this?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha is the first suspect in this crime!" Kakashi said.

. . .

"What do you mean you haven't heard of him for a week?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't. I called him five times for the previous few days, but he doesn't answer me. I don't know why," Naruto said. "Why are you asking about Sasuke anyway?"

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, your friend is the first suspect in the Uchiha's case."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Case? What case?"

Sakura explained everything to Naruto, even though he denied that Sasuke Uchiha has anything to do with it.

"If you're so sure of his innocence, then prove it," Sakura said to Naruto.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"Work with me in this case and prove your friend's innocence," Sakura said.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, but he nodded anyway. "I will. And I will prove his innocence."

. . .

"So where should we start?" Kiba asked.

"Well, we have to visit the neighbors first, to see if they saw, heard or noticed anything," Neji answered.

"No need. We already have everything we need to know from the neighbors," Shikamaru said.

"Where did you get it from?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Kakashi-San already sent a group before us to get some information."

"What did they say?" Kiba asked.

"Most of the neighbors assured the group that nothing unordinary happened," Sakura said.

"_Most_ of them?" Neji repeated. "Why not all of them?"

"One of the neighbors said that he saw a girl dressed in black, hiding her face enter the mansion, four hours before the murder. The murder, as the doctors said, has happened between 1:30 PM and 2:00 PM. The girl has entered the Uchiha mansion at 9:45 AM. The neighbor said that there was something weird about that girl," Sakura said.

Neji looked with suspicious. "What was the weird thing?"

"The neighbor I'm talking about is an old lady, her balcony – where she sits most time of the day – shows a view of the Uchiha mansion. She said that the girl entered the mansion and never came out. Even though she assured the policemen that she hasn't moved an inch from 8:00 AM to 6:30 PM, which is when the police arrived," Sakura explained.

"The girl is the key to this case for sure," Kiba said.

"I have a question," Naruto announced, everyone turned their attention to him. "If the old lady said the girl was hiding her face, how did she know it was a girl?"

Everyone were suddenly interested in Naruto's question, except for Shikamaru, who had the answer.

"A policeman already asked her, she said it was a girl because her hair was long, straight black," Shikamaru said.

"Oh." They all said.

"Let's talk to that neighbor again," Kiba suggested. "Maybe she can tell us more."

Everyone agreed and the group headed to the old lady's house.

. . .

To Be Continued In Chapter Two.


	2. Chapter 2

SasuSaku Story – The Innocent Suspect.

Chapter Two.

Sakura knocked on the door and waited with her friends. The door finally opened to reveal an old lady.

"Hello, there. What may I help you with?" an old lady said with a low voice.

The group looked at each other. "Good evening, madam. I'm Sakura, and those are my friends, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji-Kun and Naruto," Sakura said.

"Good evening, Sakura. Nice to meet you. May I help you with anything?" the old lady asked.

"Yes. We're cops, as you can see. And we're here for the – "

"Uchiha case," the old lady finished for Sakura.

Sakura stared at the lady for a second then nodded her head.

"I said what I had to say when the police came the first time, need I say it again?" the old lady asked.

"We need to get more information about that girl," Neji said. "We need more clues so we can track her down and find her."

The old lady sighed and motioned to the group to come in the house, and they did.

"What do you want to know?" the old lady said as everyone sat down.

Naruto took out a pen and a small notebook to write the important things she says.

"Have you ever seen her here before?" Neji asked. The old lady shook her head.

"Did you hear any weird noise while she was in the house?" Sakura asked.

The old lady put a confused look on her face. "I heard a lot of yelling going there."

Neji and Sakura exchanged suspicious looks.

"Were you able to hear what they were saying?" Shikamaru asked.

The old lady shook her head. "I was able to recognize they're yelling, but I didn't understand what they were saying," the old lady said, as Sakura and everyone else put a disappointed looked on their faces. "But there was something I forgot to tell to the police."

Everyone looked with great interest at the old lady. "What is it!" Kiba and Naruto asked.

"Even though the girl was in the house, I haven't heard a man's voice during the yelling," the old lady said. "I only heard men voices."

"What!" Sakura yelled. Everyone was shocked.

"Madam, have you seen Sasuke Uchiha that day?" Shikamaru asked.

The old lady took a moment to think and remember. "No, I'm afraid I haven't. Sasuke Uchiha didn't show, though. Ever since the murder happened I never saw him in his house or anywhere around."

Naruto's hands started shaking. Everyone looked at him. He glared.

"I know what you're all thinking! You think that Sasuke was the man yelling and he killed his parents, and that since he's not anywhere around, he escaped because he's afraid the police will catch him!" Naruto yelled, angrily.

Sakura sighed. "Naruto, if you know that's what we're thinking, then you're probably thinking that, too," she said.

Naruto glared at Sakura. "Sakura-Chan, he's my best friend since I was 5 years old! Do you think I wouldn't know him! Or that I'll suspect he's a murderer! No! He is innocent! I know him, he would never hurt anyone!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto – " Kiba was about to say, when Naruto dropped the pen and the notebook and stormed out of the house.

Sakura sighed. "Thank you very much, madam. You helped us a lot."

The old lady smiled and nodded her head. "You're welcome anytime. Let me know when the case is closed."

"Will do, ma'am. Have a nice day," Neji said as everyone headed to the door.

Shikamaru sighed as the group was walking in the streets. "What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know, this whole Sasuke Uchiha thing is confusing me," Sakura mumbled, lost in thoughts.

"You should talk to Naruto, Sakura," Neji said. "You're the closest one to him, and you're probably his favorite with or after Sasuke."

Sakura glanced at Neji. "Why not before?"

Neji left the answer unspoken. Sakura has known Naruto ever since middle school, and they studied together in college, so their friendship is really tight. Naruto is known for having Sasuke Uchiha as his best friend and Sakura for being his best female friend. Sakura is known for having Ino Yamanaka as her best friend and Naruto Uzumaki for being her best guy friend. Even though Sakura always was jealous of the fact that she has a competition on who is Naruto's best friend.

"Hey, let's go grab a bite at McDonald's," Kiba suggested.

Shikamaru sighed. "Do you think about anything but your stomach, Kiba?"

Kiba grinned and shook his head. "Not when I'm hungry."

The group did what Kiba suggested. At McDonald's, Kiba and Neji sat there waiting for their orders to come, while Shikamaru had to talk to Sakura in private, so they stood outside leaning against the wall.

"What are you going to do, Sakura?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura's eyes were locked with the ground. "I don't know," she shrugged. "I need to find Sasuke Uchiha."

"You do realize that finding him is like looking for Marty in a group of zebra," Shikamaru said.

Sakura chuckled. "Dude, you're talking about Madagascar 2."

Shikamaru smirked and shrugged. "Well, it's true."

"I wish he would contact somehow with Naruto," Sakura mumbled.

"He wouldn't tell you, even if he did," Shikamaru said.

Sakura's eyes narrowed at this. "Why wouldn't he!"

"Because he knows you'll trap Sasuke and take him to jail."

"I won't! I just want to know the truth! If Sasuke Uchiha is innocent then I'm not taking him to jail!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Could you speak in a lower voice please?" Shikamaru hissed.

"Sorry," Sakura whispered.

"So?" Shikamaru asked.

"So what?" Sakura asked. "I'm just going to try to find Sasuke Uchiha."

"How?"

"I have no idea," Sakura said, then groaned.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "How about we go back in? Because Neji has just lifted an eyebrow," he said, looking through the restaurant's glass window at Neji. Sakura giggled and nodded her head.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Kiba asked.

"If they were planning on telling us, they wouldn't have gone outside talking," Neji said, as he rolled his eyes. Sakura stuck out her tongue as Shikamaru smirked.

"We need to get to Sasuke Uchiha, guys," Sakura said.

"I'm glad you brought that up, Sakura," Neji said, a thoughtful smirk on his face.

"What are you thinking, Neji-Kun?" Sakura asked.

"It's simple. We're going to the Tokyo Today newspaper's office," Neji said.

"Newspaper?" Kiba, Sakura and Shikamaru repeated, confused.

. . .

"Fake news!" exclaimed Tokyo Today newspaper's chairman.

Neji nodded his head. "As I told you, we're trying to catch a dangerous criminal, and we need the front page to put the fake news we need you to put."

"Why would I even do that!"

"Sir, what's your name?" Sakura asked.

"Kaizuke Hodana," the Tokyo Today newspaper's man answered.

"We're cops. We have enough power that'll take you down to jail. If you refuse, I'll make sure to put you in a jail with one of the most dangerous criminals. How does that sound to you?" Sakura said.

Kaizuke looked like he has just seen a Ghost. His lips started trembling.

"Dan! Dan, come here, _now!_" he yelled. Dan, his assistant, rushed into his office, where everyone else is.

"Yes, sir?" Dan said.

"Clear the front page of tomorrow's newspaper. We're having new story in," Kaizuke ordered. The group looked at each other, with a wide smirk on their faces. Mission accomplished.

Dan looked confused. "But the story we have is – "

"I don't want to hear any excuses! Do it, _NOW_!"

"Y-yes, sir!" Dan stormed off.

Kaizuke turned to face Neji again, a friendly smile on his face. "We're _more_ than glad to do whatever you want, anything to make our beloved country safe."

Sakura and Kiba rolled their eyes at the man.

'_What a chump,'_ Neji thought.

Dan came back. "What do you want us to write, sir?"

Kaizuke looked at Sakura. Sakura looked at Neji. Neji smirked.

"The title would be: The policeman, Naruto Uzumaki, is on the line to die after getting badly injured in the Uchihas' case," Neji said. Everyone looked with wide eyes at him. "And put a picture of him."

"Neji!" Kiba and Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Excuse us, Kaizuke-San. Could you give us a minute?" Sakura asked. Kaizuke nodded as he left the room.

"What are you thinking for Heaven's sake!" Sakura hissed.

Neji shrugged. "This is the best way to get Sasuke Uchiha in our hands. He'll see the news, he'll run to find Naruto and when he finds him, we'll catch him."

"You're using Sasuke Uchiha's bond with Naruto to track him down?" Sakura asked, Neji nodded. "That's _low_, even for _you_, Neji-Kun."

Neji smirked. "Thank you."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "What if your plan doesn't work? I mean, even _Naruto_ himself doesn't know about this plan, and he's the only one who can make this plan work!"

"Sakura's right, Neji. Naruto already refused to believe Sasuke has anything to do with the murder," Shikamaru agreed.

"He said he wanted to prove Sasuke's innocence. If he wants to, he'll delightfully accept to work with us in this plan," Neji said. "Plus, he'll be sure of Sasuke's innocence, he'll need Sasuke there to prove it."

"I'm going to call Naruto right now," Kiba announced.

. . .

"It's perfect," Neji said with a satisfied look on his face, while looking at the front page of Tokyo Today's front page.

Shikamaru nodded his head in agreement. "It'll definitely bring Sasuke wherever we want him to be."

Kiba came back, after he called Naruto and told him about the plan. "Guys, I talked with Naruto, and he said he'll definitely do it because he knows Sasuke is innocent."

Sakura smiled. "This is a total success!"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"All we have to do now is to wait for Sasuke Uchiha to show up."

. . .

To Be Continued In Chapter Three.


	3. Chapter 3

SasuSaku Story – The Innocent Suspect.

Chapter Three.

He sighed as he remembered the warmth his mother used to give him. Not right now, he's freezing cold. It's raining and he's walking the streets, with no destination. No goal. _Homeless_. In one day, his life turned upside down.

As Sasuke Uchiha was walking, he came to a bookshop and decided to see what's up with the world. He picked up Tokyo Today newspaper to check it. As soon as his eyes landed on the front page, its title, they went wide open.

'_What got Naruto into this! That idiot!' _he thought. His best friend is injured badly, because of _him_. The guiltiness started to build up in him; he had to visit his best friend!

. . .

"Do I _have_ to be like this?" Naruto complained. He was covered in plasters and other medical equipments. He looked a lot like a mummy.

Neji and Shikamaru rolled their eyes at him. Sakura sighed.

"Yes, you _have _to! Because if comes in, he has to find a badly injured friend, not a healthy, _stupid_, feeling alright, _idiot_, standing like that friend!" Sakura said, coughing the words stupid and idiot.

Naruto twitched, but nodded anyway doing what he was told.

"He could be here at any minute. We better go hide somewhere else," Shikamaru stated. Kiba, Neji and Sakura nodded.

Naruto stared at nowhere, remembering his best days with his best friend, Sasuke. And every time a memory plays, he gets surer of Sasuke's innocence. He wouldn't do it, he wouldn't kill his parents.

As Naruto was deep in thoughts, he suddenly heard a voice he knows so well calling him. "Idiot."

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts as soon as he realized who was calling him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, happily.

Sasuke put a hand over Naruto's mouth. "Shut it, idiot!" he whispered.

Naruto nodded. "Sorry!" he whispered.

"What happened to you? You're on the front page of Tokyo Today!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Sasuke...about that – " Naruto was about to say when Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Sakura broke into Naruto's bedroom, where they were.

"Stand still, I've got a gun," Neji warned. Sasuke looked shocked.

"What is this, Naruto?" Sasuke hissed.

"I'm sorry, we had to catch you. I know you're innocent and that's why I accepted to do this plan!" Naruto said.

"What plan?" Sasuke asked.

"We planned on putting fake news on that newspaper to force you to come and see Naruto so that we can catch you," Sakura explained. "And it worked."

Sasuke twitched. "For a cop, that's low."

Sakura glared at Neji, he just shrugged.

"We're taking you with us, Sasuke Uchiha. Kiba, chain him," Sakura said. Kiba nodded and chained Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Naruto for a second.

"How could you?" Sasuke whispered to Naruto. Naruto's face dropped.

Sasuke took one last look at Naruto, and then turned his back to him as he walked away, as soon as he saw Sakura, he glared.

"You too?"

Sakura lifted an eyebrow. "Pardon me? Do you even _know_ me?"

Sasuke smirked. "The jealous girl who thinks Naruto is her best friend. You're in fact _very _annoying to him; you have no idea what he says behind your back."

Sakura stared blankly at Sasuke, her eyes started watering. Her very own best friend was talking behind her back like that?

"Take him," Sakura ordered, Kiba walked with Sasuke – who has a devilish smirk on his face – leaving Naruto and Sakura alone.

Naruto was still in shock, he couldn't believe Sasuke just said that.

Naruto snapped out of it fast. "Sakura-Chan! You know he's not telling the truth!"

Sakura chuckled, bitterly. "Why would he lie, Naruto? Huh?"

"I don't know! But I _swear_ I would _never_ say such a thing! Sakura-Chan, I'm everything but a lying backstabber!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Stop it," Sakura said. "I've got only one thing to say to you," Naruto frowned, "if you're talking behind my back, you're in a _great_ position to _kiss my ass_."

Naruto shook his head. "I didn't!"

"Have a good day, Naruto," Sakura said as she left the house. Naruto's house.

Naruto sighed, why would Sasuke say that? He didn't know.

. . .

"Good work," Kakashi said, cheerfully. "We'll get all the answers from him now. If he isn't the real murderer, then he definitely knows who it is."

Everyone nodded, Sasuke just glared.

"I'm not speaking a word," Sasuke said.

"If you don't say everything you know, you'll end up having really hard time," Kiba warned.

Sasuke smirked. "And who _will_ give me hard time? You losers don't eve scare a cat."

Sakura glared. "Listen, you showoff jerk. I already can't stand to look at you of how much I _despise_ you right now, don't start something else or I'll try all my Karate moves on you."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow but stayed silent.

"What should we do with him?" Neji asked. Everyone shrugged.

"I think I have an idea," Kakashi said, turning everyone's attention – including Sasuke's – to him. "We should torture him for a week until he gives up and tells us everything."

"Torture him? We can't do that, Kakashi-San. If he's not the murderer, we'll be the one who's going to get punished!" Kiba said.

"Who said anything about _that_ kind of torture? He'll never give up if it's physical torture. We're going to piss him off," Kakashi put on a devilish smile that no one could see because of his mask – which he wore for years and will wear till he's berried. He might slap whoever tries to take off his mask even in _death_ – and everyone gave him a confused look.

"Sakura," Kakashi turned to the rosette. "Congrats! You'll spend a week with Sasuke Uchiha! You'll let him live with you at your apartment and you're free of any work for the next week! Have fun!"

Sakura's mouth dropped. Kiba was going to explode if he kept the laugh in for too long, just like Neji and Shikamaru. Sasuke…well, blank.

"Kakashi-San, with my due respect, I certainly refuse to accept that!" Sakura exclaimed. "I mean, oh come _on_! Do you _hate_ me that much that you're putting this…this…thingo with me!"

Sasuke scowled. "I'm going to hate that too."

Neji smirked. "Exactly."

Sakura groaned. "This is not fair! Why do _I_ have to put up with him? I mean Neji-Kun will be much better at pissing him off!"

Neji looked at Sakura. "Is that an insult or a compliment?"

Sakura stared. "A compliment?"

"Good girl."

Phew. That was close. Don't you think?

. . .

Sakura sighed. "It's not fair."

"Would you stop saying that? I'm not so happy about it either! Getting stuck here for a week with a loud mouthed idiot that thinks I'm going saying something about that case," Sasuke said.

Sakura glared a hole through Sasuke. "_I'm _annoying? What are you then? You're a _criminal_! I'd prefer to be annoying on being a criminal!"

"I'm not a criminal, I'm innocent! I didn't kill my parents and I never would!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura stared at him; he just admitted he's innocent. That's a progress.

Sakura smirked. "Alright, Uchiha. I'll be in my bedroom if you need anything."

"What about _my _bedroom?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura stared at nowhere, thinking about a suitable answer.

"You're sleeping on the couch, and since I'm a girl and I don't have boys' clothes, you'll have to take care of that yourself. Have a good time," Sakura said as she waved to Sasuke and left to her bedroom, leaving a pissed off Sasuke Uchiha cursing himself.

. . .

To Be Continued In Chapter Four.


	4. Chapter 4

SasuSaku Story – The Innocent Suspect.

Chapter Four.

Sasuke glared at the TV screen. Everything was pissing him off, mainly Sakura, of course. He had to go to the police station at 11:25 PM to ask for some clothes to wear. His pride was killed the minute he stepped on Sakura's doorstep.

Right now, he was lying on a very uncomfortable couch, his bones were screaming in pain. It's 3:00 AM and he can't sleep. He decided to get up and find something to eat – and maybe something he can do to piss Sakura off in the morning – on his way to the kitchen, he saw a picture. The picture had a very beautiful woman, in her mid thirties, with long, silky, red hair, close to be pink. Her eyes were baby blue. She looked a lot like Sakura, so Sasuke assumed it was her mother. The next person Sasuke's eyes were laid on is a handsome man, nearly in the same age of beautiful woman. He had dirty-blond hair. His eyes were exactly like Sakura's. In between them, there was a cute little girl, with a round face and cheeks like apples. Her eyes were just like the man's eyes, emerald green. Her hair looked so soft, so silky, just like the woman's, but it was pink. Sakura, for sure.

Sasuke decided to ignore the picture and go back to his plan of eating and pissing Sakura off.

. . .

Sakura woke up, washed her face, wore her cop clothes and went downstairs to check the suspect. She found Sasuke sleeping on the floor, she smirked. She went to the kitchen to grab a bite, but her mouth dropped at the scene in front of her.

Milk was everywhere. Especially on the floor and on the eating table in great amounts. Ice cream is melted and will _evaporate_ if it stays out any longer. There was a combination of milk, melted ice cream and eggs? - Sakura didn't know - on the table, not to mention the water, the scattered biscuits pieces and the eggshells everywhere.

The scene was … In one word, ugly. Sakura stayed with widened eyes and dropped open mouth for five minutes. She figured there's only one person that could cause all this mess. She swore she saw her face redder than tomato when they're juicy fresh in a mirror. She did the only thing she could.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!" she screamed on the top of her lungs. The said man woke up lazily, annoyed.

"What do you want?" he asked, clearly showing he's not interested in whatsoever she's about to say.

She didn't know whether she should kick him out of the house, or rip his hair off his head, or scream to him the answer, or to cut his balls. She liked the last one the best, since no woman was going to go for an ass like him, it'll be totally harmless.

Sasuke stared at her while she was rethinking about her choices with her red face, he smirked. She saw his _gift_ to her.

"I'll go change while you try to…well I don't really know what you're trying to do, so whatever."

As if her blood wasn't already boiling, now smoke is coming out of her. "I'm just going to say this one time. I _swear_ by the name of the almighty God if you don't clean this mess, I'll cut your balls and feed them to you if you stay alive."

Sasuke chuckled. The temper she had.

"I've done it before, I can do it again." Now _that_ made Sasuke worried a little, he decided to just get over with it and save his balls.

"Good choice, chicken ass." He heard Sakura mutter while she walked towards the door. "I'll go to the police station and see if they need me. You, on the other hand, try not to need me."

"They said you have this week off," Sasuke said, turning Sakura's attention to him.

"That is why I'm not supposed to be late." With that, Sakura took her leave.

. . .

Sakura sighed as she opened the door of her apartment. No one needed her there, she's stuck. With a suspect that destroyed her kitchen. A suspect that pissed her off.

She walked in and closed the door, turning to see a surprise. A _super_ clean living room. Sakura's expression was something near "O.O" as she gaped.

"This is not the face I was imagining." Sakura turned to the Uchiha who made her day the worst.

"You did this?" she asked, more like screamed.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Sasuke lifted an eyebrow.

"No, no! Contraire! It's … surprisingly a great thing," Sakura exclaimed. "Thanks."

Sasuke nodded. "I guess I overdid it by ruining your kitchen like that. Sorry."

"You're fine." Sakura smirked.

Sasuke grunted. "There's more. Follow me."

Sakura did what she was told and walked into the, _now neat_, kitchen. She swore she has seen the spoons, the forks and the knives sparkling for second. A spaghetti plate was neatly putted on the table, with a coca cola can. She glanced at Sasuke.

"How on earth did you know this is my favorite meal?" Sakura asked. A little shocked.

"I just asked. By the way, you have a nice taste of food."

Sakura looked at him. "Thank you." She smiled. Her smile made him feel something weird, but he shrugged it off.

"Shall we eat then?" Sakura asked, excited.

"There's only enough for you."

"We'll share it." Sasuke looked a little surprised at Sakura; she smiled a warm smile at him. He just nodded.

The whole mealtime, Sasuke couldn't figure out why was a _cop_, who's supposed to be pissing him off for answers, be so nice with him. And this feeling he has every time she smiles! Things were driving him insane. He was frustrated.

"Since I'm going to be stuck with you for a week," Sakura began. "I suggest we do something… fun."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. "How did you become a cop again?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I have my good time. Plus, I wouldn't have fun with a suspect for nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm forced to make you accompany me anywhere I go. An order I received today from the head chief. I was pissed, just because they don't need me, it doesn't mean they should force me to be stuck with a suspect for a week! So, I'm going to piss them off. I'll have fun with you for the next six days and I don't care what they do!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke just stared. "You're trying to piss off your boss?"

"Something like that. Yes."

Sasuke chuckled. "You're crazy."

Sakura grinned. "You've seen nothing yet."

One day down, six more to go.

.

.

.

To Be Continued In Chapter Five.


	5. Chapter 5

SasuSaku Story – The Innocent Suspect.

Chapter Five.

Sasuke Uchiha was sleeping after the nice, Italian dinner he had with Sakura. However, he couldn't stop thinking about what Sakura planned for the next day. He couldn't understand and it didn't seem possible for him, how does a policewoman have _fun _with a suspect? A _frigging _suspect! Sasuke slept on that thought.

Sasuke felt hands pushing him, the next day, but he didn't respond and the next thing he knew, his body hurt.

"What!" Sasuke hissed.

Sakura shrugged. "You ignored me, this is what you get."

"Are you always like this?" Sasuke retorted.

"Just when I'm dealing with assholes." Sakura grinned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What do you want anyway?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Hello! We have a busy today! We're going to the mall, and you're going to tell me how _hot _I look in whatsoever I'll put on, and then we'll go have lunch and then skating!"

Sasuke stared blankly at Sakura. "You're shitting me, right?"

"Nope, it's a part of your punishment that'll make you give away the secret of the murder; it is revenge to my chief; and it's just to have fun." Sakura smiled.

Sasuke scowled. "Did you do these things with Naruto?"

Sakura seemed to be taken aback by this question. "Don't mention his name, please. And yes, I did."

Sasuke then remembered the lies he said about Naruto. The lies Sakura bought. He knew if he told her now that this is all a lie, he'll end up following his parents. Sasuke just grunted.

"Move your ass to the kitchen, grab a bite, change your clothes and let's get going," Sakura ordered. "But don't you dare repeat what you did yesterday."

Sasuke smirked. "Why? You'll eat spaghetti again, eventually."

"It was a horrific scene." Sakura stuck out her tongue.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"How do I look?" Sakura asked, cheerfully.

"The same as you did a minute ago." Sasuke gave Sakura a straight face.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "We had a deal that you'll tell me how hot I look!"

"No, we didn't have a deal. You came up with that. Imaginative, aren't you?"

Sakura growled. "Shut up and say I look hot!"

"I look hot. I _always_ look hot, that's why girls are always after me." Sasuke smirked.

"Say you look hot!"

"Why thank you. I already know, you don't have to tell me," Sasuke said, sarcastically. He was _so _going to piss her off.

"You're an ass," Sakura mumbled as she disappeared behind the curtain to change her clothes.

Sasuke put on a devilish smirk on his face. He was going to have fun for sure.

. . .

"Don't let go! Don't let go!" Sakura exclaimed. "I said don't _freaking _let go, asshole!"

Sasuke sighed. "I'm _not _letting go, stop saying that! People are looking!"

I'll sum it up with these phrases/words: skating; Sakura doesn't know how to; Sakura grabbing Sasuke's arm; afraid of falling; Sasuke is cursing.

"I swear I used to be good at this!" Sakura said. "I guess I forgot it."

"Or you were never really good at it," Sasuke muttered.

"Shut up."

As they were skating, the others got the wrong thought about what was going on. But believe me; if you were there and didn't know what was going on, you'd think the same think.

"Those two are such a cute couple!" Sakura and Sasuke both heard that and turned to look at the person who said that. They didn't face each other…too awkward.

"I wish I had a boyfriend like that pink haired girl!" a girl exclaimed. Sakura blushed and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

. . .

As the two entered Sakura's apartment, they both raced to lay on the couch. They got there at the same time and started pushing each other away until they both fell on the couch; Sasuke on top of Sakura. Sakura's arms were up her head, Sasuke's hands were placed awkwardly on Sakura's hips, his right leg was in between Sakura's and his left leg touched the floor, on Sakura's right leg. Their faces were less than an inch apart and their breaths collided. They paused right there and then, thinking of nothing. Onyx and emerald clashed and sank into each other. Sasuke could feel Sakura's chest goes up and down. Sakura was the first to snap out of it as she pushed Sasuke off her and he fell on the floor with a loud thud.

"Ouch," Sasuke muttered.

"I'll go change my clothes," Sakura mumbled and dashed upstairs to her room.

Sasuke laid there on the floor, replaying that moment in his head. He kept thinking about those emeralds his eyes sank into. They were charming, very beautiful to him. And _then _he snapped out of it. He was thinking about a policewoman who sooner or later will end up asking him about his parents' murder.

"I'm such a stupid dumbass," he muttered to himself.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As for Sakura, she was slapping herself. "I'm such a dumbass!" she hissed to herself.

Sakura's eyes landed on two pictures. The first one was her and her parents; Sakura gave a pained smile at the memory of her beloved parents. Then she moved to the next picture, her, her so-called best friend – Naruto – and her ex, Sai. She doesn't know why she still has a picture of her ex; he had done the ugliest things a man can do. He used to hit her, push her, bleed her, steal from her, but one thing that Sakura cannot forgive, he cheated on her. Sakura can't forgive betrayal. She figured out, that's why she can't forgive Naruto.

She heard a knock on her door and responded with a "come in." Just then she realized her voice was too weak, just then she realized her face was wet, just then she realized she was crying.

"Are you OK?" Sasuke asked. "You're crying."

"I don't know."

"I didn't do anything, did I?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura managed to force a smile, thinking it was a joke, but then she saw Sasuke's serious face. "No, you didn't."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I have no idea why am I even crying. I guess I should start removing bad pictures from my room." Sakura looked at the picture of her ex.

Sasuke followed the direction Sakura was looking through and saw the picture.

"You know Sai?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura looked surprised at Sasuke. "_You _do?"

Sasuke scowled but nodded anyway. "I hate him. He's such a homo."

Sakura laughed. "No, don't worry about that, I'm certain that he's straight."

Sasuke eyed Sakura a little then he seemed to get a little shocked. "You dated Sai?"

"For two years. But I didn't even know someone can act that good that long."

"He's no good. I don't know how a policewoman like you could date an outlawer like him," Sasuke stated. "He doesn't deserve you or your tears."

Sakura smiled at that. "Thank you. It hurts because…I loved him, and I trusted him."

"Don't ever do that mistake again. Outlawers cannot be trusted."

"And then again, you're suspected for murdering your parents and I'm telling you about my ex. Ironic," Sakura said, giggling.

Sasuke smirked. "I'm not saying anything. Don't try."

Sakura shook her head. "I won't." Sakura and Sasuke made an eye contact just like before, but Sakura broke it.

"I really hope that you're innocent," Sakura mumbled. "It would be a great loss and a greater disappointment if you were a criminal."

Sasuke looked away, sighing. If he could only tell her, it would be much better.

"We should go to bed," Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded. "Good night."

'_Two down, five more days to go.'_ They both shared the same thought.

.

.

.

To Be Continued in Chapter Six.


End file.
